Of Confrontations and Happy Endings
by Ladysorrowsxx
Summary: Steve and Tony dance around each others' feelings. Will they ever realize they feel the same way about each other? Rated M for future chapters. First chapter has been edited.


(Author's Note: I edited this chapter, and you can expect a second chapter on the fourth of April. I promise!)

Steve woke up the next morning stiff and uncomfortable. His right arm was numb from being pressed between his torso and the mattress. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling as the pins and needles sensation started in his arm. Today was going to be incredibly awkward. Sure, he'd always known about Tony and his... escapades. Last night, however, was the first time he'd seen it first hand. Nothing could have prepared Steve for that.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, as if to scrub away his fatigue. He probably would have just laid there all day if it wasn't for the loud growl his stomach emitted. Forcing himself to get out of bed, he grimaced as he realized he never changed out of the clothes he worked out in the previous night. He gathered up a fresh set of clothing, and walked into his adjoining private bathroom to wash up.

As he made his way to the elevator, a feeling of dread sat like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach. Steve prayed that Tony wasn't there as his feet carried him closer to the kitchen. Of course, much to Steve's dismay, not only was Tony in the kitchen, but he was the only one there. Tony sat atop one of the bar stools that were set along one side of the large island in the center, with his back to Steve. Pausing, Steve debated on whether or not to just scurry back onto the elevator. He scoffed internally at himself. Since when did he become the kind of man to run from danger? Forcing himself to stand up a little straighter, he squared his jaw and walked over to the fridge.

"Morning, Cap." Tony greeted. To anyone else, his tone would seem nonchalant, but to anyone who knew Tony well enough, that was a tone of forced indifference.

"Morning." Steve answered with a curt nod. He glanced over, but did a double take as he took in the man's appearance. Tony had dark circles under his eyes, but they appeared way darker than his usual appearance after a sleepless night in his workshop. He had on his usual casual clothes: black under-shirt and gray cargo pants. There were grease smudges on pretty much every part of his exposed skin. His hair was even more disheveled than usual. Steve was torn between incredibly turn on and incredibly concerned. Tony's appearance was, quite frankly, shocking. "You didn't sleep." Steve stated, more than asked.

"Nope." Tony answered simply before sipping his coffee. Steve stared at him for a minute, appraising the situation. He didn't really understand why Tony could be upset. Although maybe he was still broken up about Pepper? No matter the reason, Steve always looked out for every member of the team. Perhaps Tony a little bit more than the others. If he couldn't have Tony as his own, then he could at least be his friend. One thing Steve was definitely used to, was admiring from a distance.

"Come on, we're going to get breakfast." he grabbed the coffee mug from Tony, who pawed at the air trying to grab it back.

"Rogers!" Tony whined.

"No. Go wash up and put some shoes on. We're going to get breakfast." Steve ordered, using his Captain voice, as everyone called it.

"Okay, Mom." Tony muttered, shoulders sagged, after giving a dramatic sigh. Steve smiled slightly, and pushed Tony towards the elevator. He followed him up to his room, to make sure he did as ordered.

"JARVIS?" Steve asked, his eyes flitting around the room. He always felt the urge to find something to address, other then air.

"Happy will be awaiting you outside, Mr. Rogers." the AI answered from... somewhere. It still unnerved Steve slightly, but he definitely was getting used to it. Tony gave Steve an incredulous look.

"I'm not sure whether to feel proud of your acceptance of technology, or feel betrayed that my AI follows your orders now." Tony said, stumbling into his room. Steve held the elevator door open, until he heard the sound of the shower starting up. He let the elevator doors close and went back down to his room, retrieving a pair of shoes.


End file.
